Athletic or sports gear (hereinafter sports gear) that is in constant contact with an athlete's body (like sport specific gloves and footwear) become most with perspiration from the athlete. In some sports, such as boxing, other matter such as blood or other bodily fluid may also contribute to the moisture build-up. If the moisture is not properly removed, the accumulated moisture can damage and or ruin the sports gear. Furthermore, the moisture may become a breeding ground for germs, which results in a foul scent and potential infectious disease such as staff infections.
In general, it is fairly easy to remove moisture from the exterior surface of most sports gear. A towel or other item may be used to gentle wipe the exterior surface of the sports gear to remove the moisture. However, removing the moisture from the interior of the sports gear is generally more difficult. This is due to the narrow interior spaces formed in most sports gear. For some items such as shoes, the interior may be dried by removing the laces and opening up the shoe to allow air to circulate within the shoe and dry the interior. However, for items such as boxing gloves, there is generally no way to remove moisture from the interior. Boxing gloves generally have a closed interior which prevents air from circulating therein. While air may reach the opened end of the boxing glove, the curved top section of the boxing glove prevents air from every reaching the distal end of the boxing glove.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method that overcomes the above.